This invention is directed to the field of exercise equipment, namely, exercise aids for use in strength building exercises and therapeutic exercises for the foot and lower leg, and more particularly concerned with an exercise aid for exercise therapy for relief of plantar fasciitis.
The present invention is more specifically directed to a foot plate or foot bar device that allows a person to perform stretching exercises of the foot and to perform toe-lift exercises, and which provides results superior to current techniques for stretching plantar tissues and tendons of the foot.
The device can be used for men, women, or children, but for convenience where the pronouns “he”, “him”, and “his” may be employed, they may be taken to apply to persons of either gender. The device can be used for either the right or left foot, or both.
Plantar fasciitis is a condition of the inner tissues of the sole of the foot that can involve an irritation of the fascia or boundary tissues in the tendons, ligaments, muscles and cartilage that make up the plantar. This condition can be quite painful. Special stretching exercises are sometimes prescribed or recommended, but are difficult to carry out on equipment that is currently available.